ijjigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier Front
'''Soldier Front '''is a game developed by dragonfly which is hosted by ijji. The game is a first person shooter and takes place in the modern day. Players can choose from an array of weapons and characters. There are sniper rifles, assault rifles, pistols, shotguns, battle rifles, grenades, machine guns, sub machineguns and knives. Most weapons are available by SP, the ingame money, but many items and character upgrades are available only through G coins. They are special points that the player can only recieve through real life money or special surveys. The player is limited to only a handful of starting weapons, but as the player progresses and gains rank, more items and weapons will become available. There is also an alternative option of buying weapons with g coin. Some advantages are that if a player buys a weapon with g coin, there is no rank requirement. G coins usually cost real life money, unless they are recieved through surveys. Buying weapons through g coin is not always the best option, although it may be quicker. Many character upgrades that are bought with g coin give the player extra sp and if done right, 250 g coins can be turned into 120,000 sp which is enough for 3 or possibly 4 main weapons. The player will need the rank requirment for the weapon though if it is bought on sp. Most guns that can not be bought at the start, are available at second lieutenant (commonly abbreviated 2nd lut.) with the exception of weapon bombs, where the player needs g coins to purchase, or the AN94 and the FRF2 which are available at staff sergeant. Along with many weapons, the player can choose different characters. Some of these characters include GSG9, Spetsnaz, ROKMC, Force Recon and GIGN. Along with the characters, the player can then buy gear for the character they selected. Such gear includes helmets, body armor, tatoos, glasses, boots and a holster. The actual game play of soldier front can be viewed as amazing, good, mediocre or horrible, depending on the persons point of view. Some bad aspects of gameplay are that there are some hackers and tappers (as with any game) that cause many people to become irritated. Another bad aspect is that many people complain about dying. Some insults range from the simple "wtf wow", to in depth racist remarks that should get them banned. A simple way of dealing with insults (also called flame or QQ) is to just ignore it. That being said, there are many good aspects of the game as well. The graphics requirements are somewhat low so even if a person has a non modified or old computer, they can still play. There are no lag requirements (this could be good or bad depending on who a person talks to). Real life money is not required to play, although it might be needed for some better weapons. The game style can become addicting and keep people playing for years to come. Although Soldier Front 2 is being worked on, the current Soldier Front should not be overlooked. There are many game modes for the player to choose from, so if one style of play is not to a persons liking, they could try another game mode. If a person likes team work and constant planning, team battle would be a good choice. If the person like all of that, but does not like to wait to respawn, then team death match would be a good choice. Game styles varry, but there is a game mode for almost anyone. This game is also fast to download, rarely taking over 50 minutes. The normal speed varries from 15 minutes to around 30 minutes. Along with Soldier Front, the player can download and play almost any other IJJI game from the game launcher used to launch Soldier Front. Game Modes Single Battle allows players a free for all battle which can be set for 5-30 kills. Team Battle has allows players to work has a team to complete a misson, which is different for each map. Clan Battle same has team but only clan members may battle and clan points are won Team Deathmatch is a deathmatch between two teams in which the point limit is 100 and the host can choose to set win count from 2-5 (certain kills will gain more points then normal ones). Capture The Captain (CTC) The captain starts with 1000 hp and a big head, then the other team must kill that captain, first to 5 wins. Captain Mode Has everyone playing as the captain and a pool of 4000HP is split among all the players and they fight. The objective is to keep as many captains on your team alive while killing the enemy captains. Sniper Mode Snipers, and sometimes secondaries, only in a battle to kill every one on the opposing team. Horror Mode introducted zombies to Soldier Front. Users will play as a zombie after they are infected by one of the randomly choosen zombies at the start of the round. the goal has a human is to survive where has zombie must kill the humans. Training Mode You have infininte ammo and a large supply of grenades and your missions is to destroy wooden targets. Modes is often used to test out new weapons or warm up. Maps Shanghai Horror Shanghai Hospital Missile Base Desert Camp Kinabalu Nerve Gas Train Satellite Plasma Bunkerbuster Bridge Crossroad Fortress KF815 Canyon Nighthawk Factory Predator B Nuclear Village Neo Shanghai Venezia Snow Camp Toy Towers Trivia System Requirements Below are the minimum and recommended requirments to run Soldier Front.